At the Royce/Issue Two
Issue Two is the second issue of At the Royce's first volume. It was published on January 3rd, 2014. ---- Raoul ---- Ignoring Maureen's calls, Raoul darted down the carpeted hallway. Every door that passed him had a name plated on it, though he refused to turn his sight. Often, he would look over his shoulder to check if anyone followed him. There was no other sound than the clicking between the soles of his shoes and the fuzzy carpet below. Finally, he reached the door at the end of the hall. It was in mint condition, the paint seemingly untouched. Though it had been almost two months since the bloodbath started, the letters someone wrote in pink around the top of the door seemed new. , they read. Raoul took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. Inside sat a rather tall, blonde woman. She sat on a table, showing off her blunt blue dress. Her legs hung from the table, and she seemed to be waiting for someone. Above her red lips sat a mole, which went along well with her pale face. As soon as she heard Raoul coming through, she happily turned her face around and smiled. -"Oh, hey there, mister director..." she mumbled, flinging her hair. -"Come on, we don't have time for this. We'll... do it later. Norma's waiting for us downstairs, she'll get suspicious" said Raoul, wiggling his fingers. -"Who cares? We'll keep it a secret" -"No, dammit! We have to go now. We can't afford any more shit from her" -"Aw, don't do this... I got all ready, and you say no? I'll be quick, I swear!" -"Oh, bloody hell... dear, I know you're not much more than a dumb blonde, and you have less wit than a tomato, but I simply can't resist all that..." -"You know how every genius had their blonde, don't you? You know, Zanuck had Marilyn, Lennon had Powell, all that..." -Bollocks, bollocks. Zanuck wasn't a genius, he was merely a businessman; and Lennon was just some bloody hippie out there singing! Besides, have you noticed how beastly Powell looks?" -"Agh, I can never please you, can I?" -"Yes, of course you can please me... just... don't ever try to act smart" -"Alright, alright... I'll try" -"Good girl. Have a biscuit" Melanie chuckled and wrapped her arms around Raoul's waist, feeling his sweaty shirt on her palms. Raoul let out a giggle as he sensed his lover's perfume invade his nostrils and pelt on his stubble. There door creaked loudly and let a ray of sunlight in. Melanie grimaced as the sun hit her pale face. Raoul jumped a bit as a warm spectre ran up his chest. They both looked up and saw a bald black man standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. He held a set of keys on his right hand. -"Oh... uh... hi. I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just-" stuttered the man, shocked to see the scene. -"What do you want, Bobby?" asked Raoul, looking at him with a sharp expression. -"Well, uh... Norma wanted me to call you guys... I'll tell her you're... busy" -"No, no. Tell her we'll be right down" said Melanie, smiling. -"Umm... alright, I'll tell her" said Bobby, slowly closing the door. Raoul sighed and stepped away from Melanie, straightening his shirt collar and driving a hand through his tall hair. "We'd better get going. No need to wake the monster right now, huh?" he gleefully asked with a chuckle. -"Hmph, tell me about it. The other day she yelled at me for eating a bag of M&M's... like, what the fuck? It's just chocolate, it won't kill ''anyone..." -"Oh, I agree with you. She's a complete arse. She can't lead for shit. Who even picked her, anyways? It's not like we were able to choose, or to vote, or..." Raoul turned and saw Melanie sitting behind the desk, resting her head against her palm with dreamy, shimmering eyes. -"What?" asked Raoul, straightening his glasses. -"Nothing, nothing... keep going. I just... really like it when you get mad" giggled Melanie. -"Oh really? What do you like about it?" -"I don't know, it's just... hot. So sudden, so passionate... like that time you found out Matilda was nominated for a Tony, remember? You threw stuff across the room, you ripped your papers, you went ballistic on the TV... so hot" -"Well, it was completely justified. Who the fuck would nominate a bunch of squeaky, gormless knobheads who can't sing ''or ''act to a Tony?" -"Alright, we'd better go. Norma's gonna go insane" Raoul raised his eyebrows and walked towards the door. Behind him, Melanie got up from the desk and pulled his skirt down, covering her thighs. Raoul twisted the knob and opened the door, letting Melanie through. She screamed and covered her mouth as soon as she crossed the doorway. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she cried. Raoul bolted across and stood next to Melanie, scared of what she saw. Bobby was ducking right next to the cream-colored wall, resting his head against it. He blushed and opened his eyes wide. "Oh, uh... I'm sorry, I was just..." he mumbled, raising his hands and covering his head. "Norma wanted me to... see what you guys... did, you know, heh..." stuttered Bobby, standing up. 'Cast' *Raoul *Melanie *Bobby *Norma (''mentioned) 'Deaths' None. '' 'Trivia''' *First appearance of Melanie. *First appearance of Bobby. *First mention of Norma. Category:At the Royce Category:At the Royce Issues Category:Issues Category:Juanmaseta